Entre Espadas y Hechizos
by Languida-alias-yo
Summary: Cuenta la historia de como Kurogane se dio cuanta de que amaba a Fey mas de lo que el hubiese pensado o hubiese querido. un Kurogane Celoso, un Fey en apuros, un Sahoran vergonsozo, Una princesa distraida y un mokona poco oportuno. Lemon Kurogane*Fey
1. ¿Enamorado?

**Entre espadas y hechizos**

**Resumen:**

**Entre Espadas y Hechizos, narra lasa aventura y diversas situaciones comprometedoras entre sierto espadachin y cierto mago (no os preocupen, si habrá lemon, y mas si ustedes así lo quieren), cada suceso con el único propósito de hacer entender a Kurogane lo que realmente siente por Fay, sentimientos que son conocidos por todos los del grupo incluyendo el mimo Fay, el cual gustoso ayudara al espadachín a comprenderlos haciéndole pasar por cada situación.**

**Para este fic decidí olvidarme del drama y el misterio que fueron mi fuerte y mi talón de Aquiles de mis otros fics; trato de buscar una manera de enfocarme en ver lo cómico de la vida aun cuando todo parece frió y sombrío, por ello decidí crear esta historia porque estos dos personajes demuestran eso en su carácter, la forma de ver el lado positivo a las cosas siempre y cuando se tenga a alguien con quien contar o por quien luchar.**

**Espero que les agrade, aun continuare mis otros fics, y disculpen a los lectores, pese a que me facina hacer cargas y descargas y navegar por la web, no me he acostumbrado a eso del chat, ni a revisar mi correo, por ello que no me llego a comunicar con alguna de ustedes o no respondo los reviews en tiempo, nuevamente y por adelantado mil, mil disculpas.**

**este fic trata de comedia, confusión, angustia, humor, sucesos par-anormales y muchos malos entendidos. Pareja principal: Kuroganesecundaria solo por mensión y por seguir un poco con la historia:Shaoran &Sakura  
**

**Cap.1**

**¿Enamorado?**

-donde vas?

-al infinito y más acá- dijo el rubio con entusiasmo levantando una mano empuñada al aire.

La mirada de Kurogane se torno aguda y molesta. Él hablando seriamente, y como siempre Fey tomaba todo a la ligera.

-no te preocupes, volveré pronto.

-mas te vale que sea así, o sino iré a buscarte- dijo molesto tratando de levantarse de la cama

El rubio beso la frente del moreno, y lo obligo a recostarse; aun se hallaba imposibilitado para moverse debido a las múltiples heridas que tenía en el cuerpo.

El moreno simple mente cayó rendido por el sueño, no podía resistirlo más, estaba débil, había perdido mucha sangre.

Mientras sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, y sus manos por sujetar e impedir la partida del mago no lo logro, al final solo pudo ver borrosamente como este se retiraba de aquella habitación.

-"Gomene Kurogane, pero debo continuar solo de aquí en adelante…"- Fueron las palabras de despedida que el rubio dijo mentalmente mientras lanzaba una leve mirada hacia aquella habitación donde reposaba aquello que el amaba.

-"Puede ser que el pasado nunca regrese… (Cerrando los ojos) pero de algo debes de estar seguro, yo siempre te protegeré…Kurogane."- Poco a poco el cuerpo de Fey se desvaneció en aquella intensa luz blanca.

* * *

-esta apretado-dijo el rey

-mmmm, eh? uhm…-los gemidos comenzaban a multiplicarse, mientras que en la habitación continua un sonrojado y muy molesto Kurogane se hallaba al borde de la histeria. Hacía más de dos horas desde que Fey estaba a solas con aquel rey de pacotilla hablando sobre "estrategias militares."

-suficiente, irse a traerlo.

-no lo hagas, recuerda que ese era la condición para que el rey nos entregara la pluma-dijo un igualmente sonrojado Shaoran.

-Además, él no se está quejando- agrego una divertida Mocona.

-mmm, ¡duele mucho!!!!-se escucho la lasciva voz de Fey.

-aguanta, ya te acostumbraras- respondió el rey

-yo lo mato!!!!-corría desenvainando su espada un endemoniado Kurogane

Abrió la puerta sin esperara ni un segundo más:

-aparta tus manos de él estúpido rey de paco…ti…¿ya?

-discúlpenlo, esta borracho-intervino rápidamente Fey, que apareció de la nada en la espalda del espadachín, dándole golpecitos leves- Kuropi, cuantas veces debo decirte que no bebas más de la cuenta.

La cara de Kurogane era un poema, una vez abierta la puerta se vino a encontrar con un Fey vestido como una hermosa princesa del siglo XVII, una dama de compañía que le ajustaba la peluca, y un rey que no hacía otra cosa más que jugar con una trampa para dedos echado en la cama.

-ve afuera y déjanos terminar- Fey recrimino y hecho de la habitación a Kurogane, esa situación verdaderamente divertía al mago, puesto que conocía perfectamente lo celoso que era.

* * *

Pasaron cuatro horas desde lo ocurrido y aun el espadachín no lograba reponerse.

-kuropo, hasta cuando vas a estar molesto, ya te dije que es solo un favor para obtener la pluma, además… ¿qué pensabas?- dijo, mirándolo de forma divertida, al mismo tiempo que se tapaba media cara con un abanico blanco.

-acaso creías que el rey y yo…-hiso una pausa dramática, mirando tristemente al espadachín para luego descubrir su cara y saltar a su brazo izquierdo- no te preocupes yo solo haría eso contigo-dijo de lo mas emocionado.

Nuevamente los colores se subieron al rostro de Kurogane, al grado de que si le hubiese sido permitido mataría al mago en ese mismo instante.

-¡cállate!

Fue lo unió que dijo, ya que no deseaba cometer un asesinato "recuerden las reglas de la bruja Yuko"

Todos los presentes quedaron callados, si algo habían aprendido en todo su viaje era a no meterse en los pleitos de esos dos, pero como en cada grupo siempre existe una excepción la excepción fue Mocona que comenzó a dar brincos y a cantar.

-¡kuroro estaba celoso!-comenzó a tararear alrededor de Fey-si, muy celosos !

-cállate estúpida bola de pelos-golpeo la cabeza de la bolita blanca- claro que no, quien podría estar celoso de un payaso sin chiste- Fey sonreía ante la escena, debía ser franco consigo mismo, adoraba ver la cara de enfado del espadachín, y mucho más cuando sabia que él era la causa de su enfado.

Fey comprendía que nunca recibiría de parte del espadachín palabras dulces o siquiera una declaración, pero a él le bastaba con observarlo, sabía que sus sentimientos de cierta forma eran completamente correspondidos.

* * *

Ya era la hora, la hora de la gran fiesta, después de cuatro horas de preparación, malos entendidos y de mucho humor, Fey hacía su debut en el gran salón del castillo como la "Prometida" del rey, con ello nadie negaría que era un autentico rey, con reina y todo lo demás.

Flash Back

-entonces, ¿si te ayudamos con esta farsa nos entregaras la pluma?

-sí, si me ayudan a convertirme en un rey completo los ayudare-todos el grupo de Shaoran se reunió en un pequeño círculo alejado del rey para meditar el asunto.

-solo será actuación, ¿no?

-mmm, esto me parece demasiado fácil.

-no podemos permitir que nada malo le ocurra la princesa Sakura.

-mmm, pero si yo no voy entonces… ¿quién lo hará?.

Después de un breve silencio, todas las miradas se pusieron sobre Kurogane.

-¿por qué me miran todos?, ni siquiera parezco chica.

-lo sabemos-dijo Mocona.

-¿entonces?

-Fey se casara con el Rey Won.

-….-el silesio invadió al grupo por leves segundos, y las miradas seguían sobre el espadachín, que en más de una ocasión pese a su negación había mostrado sus celos exagerados por el rubio.

-¿por qué me siguen mirando?.

-no dirás nada, Kuro-pinpin?.

-Kurogane, mi nom…, olvídalo, porque tendría que decir algo, eres tú el que se vestirá como mujer, ¡no yo¡.

Nuevamente todos se miraron y asentaron la cabeza, el plan ya estaba establecido, ayudarían al rey con su farsa y así obtendría la pluma para el amanecer.

Fin del Flash back

* * *

Todas las miradas se quedaron prendidas de la figura resplandeciente de Fey, los murmullos sobre la bella prometida se comenzaron a divulgar por todo el reino y una sonrisa de satisfacción se mostraba en el rostro del rey, todo salía de acuerdo al plan; se casaría con Fey para ser un rey legitimo, les entregaría la pluma en recompensa y luego diría que su esposa emprendió un largo viaje alrededor de aquel mundo en simbología del gran amor que le tenía al rey.

Todo de acuerdo al plan, la fiesta, el baile, la multitud de nobles y plebeyos que eran testigos del acontecimiento, todo parecía perfecto, pero todo era un desastre para cierto espadachín.

Apenas diviso en la habitación real al Fey y lo vio vestido de esa forma no podía negar que sentimientos misteriosos comenzaban a envergarlo, se sentía molesto, muy molesto al ver como aquel rey de pacotilla tomaba de la cintura al rubio y bailaba alegremente con él, tampoco podía soportar como otros le lazaban miradas poco decorosas al hechicero.

Así pasaba la noche nuestro espadachín armando un laberinto de venas hinchadas sobre su cara, poniendo a prueba todo el auto control que tenia por las escenas vistas y diciéndose mental mente "todo es una farsa, todo es una farsa", hasta que de pronto paró en seco y se pregunto:

-¿y por qué me estoy molestando tanto por ese idiota?.

Finalmente la pregunta que nunca se hizo hasta hoy, la pregunta que ya tenía una respuesta para todos, inclusive para el mismo mago, pero no la tenía para él.

-¿Por qué?.

Las escenas pasaban por su cabeza, cada una de las aventuras, cada una de las situaciones bochornosas y estúpidas que el mago le había hecho pasar en complicidad con aquella bola de pelo, podría ser que no solo sintiera amistad por, ¿él?.

Miro a todos lados, trataba de ubicar al mocoso, debía saberlo, debía saber que era aquel sentimiento que siempre lo embargaba.

Allí estaba, en el jardín, el mocoso acompañaba a la princesa Sakura, así que decidió ir a por él, debía saber que era lo que sentía, y debía saberlo ya.

-mocoso, debo de hablar contigo.- exigió.

Shaoran miro extrañado al espadachín, pero accedió a ir con él, después de todo era su maestro, le debía respeto, y también era su amigo, le bebía confianza y apoyo.

-¿ocurre algo malo?.

El rostro del espadachín estaba rojo de la vergüenza, pero debía de saberlo.

-¿cómo es… estar enamorado?.

-¿Eh?- pregunto Shaoran con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿qué es lo que sientes por la princesa Sakura?.

De pronto el ambiente cambio a uno más candente, ya que ahora eran dos los que ardían hasta más no poder por la vergüenza, como podían ambos hombres explicar sus sentimientos.

-yo, la princesas…. Yo, veras- el joven arqueólogo no sabía cómo explicar sus sentimientos, y menos ahora que la princesa desde el balcón vecino lo miraba con una cara de curiosidad por el color de su rostro.

-solo deseo proteger a la princesa porque es mi mejor amiga- el espadachín arqueo la ceja, no sabía cómo interpretar lo descrito, entonces estaba bien, se sentía así porque… ¿Fey era su mejor amigo?.

La sola idea de pensar así de Fey no le cuadro, un amigo no se pone celoso, no a ese grado.

-ella es lo más importante que tengo en esta vida, sin ella yo no sabría que hacer- soltó finalmente Shaoran, ahora más calmado- yo la quiero mucho, ¡amo a la princesa¡.

-¿y cómo sabes que estás enamorado?

-porque no me puedo imaginar un mundo sin la princesa, ella es mi mundo, es la única persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado.

El espadachín miro al joven arqueólogo y luego se pudo a meditar, Un mundo sin Fey:

Una enorme casa antigua (estilo japonés), una hermosa esposa, hijos fuertes y educados, el agua de un arroyuelo sonado por el choque de un bambú, una cigarra cantando por el inicio del verano… paz, tranquilidad, un mundo perfecto.

Suspiro sorprendiendo a Shaoran, su suspiro era de alivio, podía imaginarse un mundo sin Fey, ósea que no estaba enamorado, por lo cual no había de que alarmarse o ¿sí?.

-Kurogane, tu amas a Fey, verdad- los colores que comenzaba a desaparecer del rostro de Kurogane retornaron con mayor intensidad.

-claro que no- es decir podía imaginarse un mundo sin Fey, entonces no lo amaba, pero tampoco se sentía a gusto con el termino mejor amigo pero con el simplemente amigos.

-…-Shaoran miraba al espadachín esperando respuesta, al no tenerla simplemente sonrió y dijo.

-no te preocupes, Fey también te aprecia mucho, ¡Animo!.

Ahora sí, el color rojo tendría un nuevo enfoque de tonalidad, ya que los de Kurogane sobre pasaban los limites.

* * *

Al concluir la noche afueras del palacio el hechicero hacia acto de presencia para reunirse con su grupo y entregarle a la princesa la pluma que tanto requería para recuperar sus recuerdos.

Al verlo venir no supo que era esa sensación de satisfacción al ver a ese mago; podía imaginarse un mundo si el mago, de hecho era un mundo casi perfecto lleno de paz y tranquilidad, definitivamente, no era amor lo que sentía por el mago, no era amor ni amistas. Era algo más.

Decidieron partir al otro mundo en búsqueda de más plumas, al fin y al cabo el viaje aun tenia para ratos, así que no había prisa por saber el significado de ese sentimiento, lo único importante ahora era estar a su lado.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

El mudo del nuevo oeste

Parte 1

Abrieron los ojos para encontrarse en un mudo muy peculiar, donde todo lo que parece no es lo que parece, al menos eso era lo que Shaoran había leído en aquella extraña roca que les daba la bienvenida a una ciudad.

Continuaron a paso firme, debían obtener la siguiente pluma lo más rápido que pudiese, pero antes debía reunirse con los demás, lo primero que ocurriese estaba bien para él.

Por otro lado Kurogane deseaba deshacerse de los que lo acompañaban.

Flash back

-estamos a punto de chocar, ¡queréis dejar de actuar como críos!!!!

Fey miro al espadachín y respondió gritando para ser oído por este.

-es mejor si nos dejamos llevar por el viento.

-pero la esta corriente va en dirección opuesta a la del mocoso.

-¡dije que era lo mejor!, ¡no que fuera lo correcto!

Kurogane jalo con más fuerza la capucha del mago, ahorcándolo levemente, que mejor manera de llamarle la atención. Planeaba decirle una que otra verdad que tenia retenida en su garganta y de verdad ya estaba arto de los chistes del mago, cuando de pronto la tormenta ceso dejando a los tres al aire, listos para una caída violenta.

-¡kuro-pin-pi!, sabía que algún día terminarías sobre mí, pero nunca pensé que sería de esta manera.

Kurogane había caído encima de Fey, aplastando al rubio, que a su vez aplastaba a una Mocona ya inconsciente.

-callante!!!-Kurogane se levanto violentamente y le dio un coscorrón al mago.

-¡iaty!!, kuro-pun, eso duele- se quejo el mago frotando su cabeza.

-cállate, no eres un crio para armar alborotos por eso.

-no soy un crio, pero tampoco soy masoquista para disfrutar que mi pareja me salte encima y me golpee al mismo tiempo.

Un segundo coscorrón llego a la cabeza del mago que agachando la cabeza no dejaba de suspirar

-lo que uno soporta por amor-dijo el mago con voz de berrinche, mientas miraba como Kurogane le amenazaba don un puño.

-ahora donde cayó la bola de pelos- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema

-hasta cuando lo vas a admitir, deberías aprovechar que estamos solos-dijo el mago sonriente- quien sabe tal vez hasta diga sip.

-¡quieres callarte!, ¿quién podría estar enamorado de un payaso sin chiste?

-mmm, ¿tú?-fue la rápida y simple respuesta que el mago dijo casi sin darse cuenta del impacto de sus palabras.

El rostro de Kurogane comenzó a sonrojarse, no estaba molesto, más bien se sentía avergonzado, como era posible que ese mago siempre lograra ponerlo así, como lograba decir aquellas cosas tana la ligera, que no era un hombre ordinario, eso ya lo sabía desde que lo conoció, pero esto ya era pasar la línea.

-¡mira!-dijo el mago señalando al suelo donde hacia una Mocona aplanada- Mocona, creo que ya la matamos- el mago pinchaba a la bolita blanca con el dedo, y esta aun no reaccionaba.

-ahora como localizaremos las plumas, *me pregunto si Yuko nos podrá prestar a Mocona negra*- Fey empezaba a hablar más para sí que para Kurogane

-*como puede hablar así de Mocona. Esa bola es solo un fastidio, pero no era su amigo, entonces si alguno de nosotros llegase a morar no significaría nada para ti, ¿Fey?

Fey miraba de reojo al espadachín, aquel silencio era incomodo, era preferible seguir hablando al aire hasta que Mocona reaccionara, después de todo fue creada por el mago Clow, no moriría por algo tan simple, como ser aplanada, o, ¿sí?.

De pronto la patita de Mocona se movió.

-¡está viva!... ¡Es un milagro!!!!-grito Fey, mostrando un entusiasmo y sorpresa fingida.

-bola torpe, ¿estás bien?

-malo Kuro-no, intento matar a Mocona, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!-Mokona corría a los brazos del mago.

-kuro-run, no sabía que esas eran tus verdaderas intenciones- dijo presionando a Mocona contra si, y mostrando en su rostro mucha tristeza e indicación.

-sabia que eras violento, pero nunca pensé que eras de ese tipo.

-¿ese ti-po?

-sí, ya sabes del tipo sado-Negrofi….

-cállate!!!-se dio la vuelta para iniciar la marcha.

-debemos reunirnos con el mocosa y la princesa, no deben de estar muy lejos de aquí.

-tal vez estén en la ciudad del este.

-eh?

-no la viste, cuando íbamos cayendo, había una ciudad al este de aquí, debe de estar a medio dia de viaje.

-vamos, vamos, vamos cantando!!!!

El trayecto a la ciudad fue largo. Una eternidad para Kurogane después de oír a los 2587462 elefantes que se balanceaban sobre una telaraña.

* * *

Por su parte Shaoran y la princesa se encontraban en una enorme mansión antigua, el dueño de dicha mansión había escuchado la historia de Shaoran y había decidido ayudarlos, mas al saber que el portador de la pluma era una persona muy peligrosa y con los poderes de la pluma era el responsable de ese panorama desértico que envolvía a ese mundo.

El señor de aquella mansión era un hombre de uno 50 años, cabello castaño teñido con algunas canas, era famoso por su gran capacidad en los negocios, a inicios de década era considerado como uno de los 12 comendadores de aquel mundo.

Fue a finales de esa década cuando Yuran apareció un hombre misterioso, alto de 20 años, el junto a otro pequeño grupo se dedico a comprar terrenos en los bordes de las ladera y lomas de las montañas, re direccionando el curso de los ríos, mediante este plan la mayoría de su competidores agrícolas habían perdido todo su capital por la escases de agua de riego, y con la proximidad de la temporada de sequia todo se había convertido en un desierto y los 12 comendadores estaban próximos a una bancarrota total.

-tenemos que ayudarlos- dijo la princesa mirando de forma preocupada a Shaoran

-calma Sakura-hime, lo haremos.- dijo Shaoran mirando de fijamente a Marcus que era el dueño de esa mansión- donde podemos encontrar a ese Yuran?

-el vive en las afueras del pueblo, con gusto lo guiare.

-no es necesario-dijo separándose de Sakura- Sakura-hime, espere por favor aquí, volveré pronto.

Shaoran inicio su recorrido en busca de aquel que era el responsable de toda esa devastación.

* * *

-Kuro-run, mira lo que encontré- dijo Fey señalando un cartel de se busca con su foto y una recompensa de más de un millón de perlas.

-QUE?- pregunto Kurogane todo molesto.

-me decepcionas Kuro-ron, no sabía que eras un delincuente- dijo Fey con una carita de desilusión.

-Kuro-gun es una mala influencia-dijo Mocona.

-déjate de payasadas, joder esto nos complicara más las cosas.

-es la primera vez que nos topamos con uno de nuestros yos- dijo el mago mirando a Kurogane fijamente a los ojos- será mejor que prevalezcas aquí iré al pueblo a investigar, así no llamaras la atención.

-…-kurogne no dijo nado, solo miro al mago algo molesto.

-además quiero ver si ese Kuro-ga tiene mejor carácter que tú, tal vez podamos cambiarlos-dijo el mago comenzando a correr.

-maldito ya me las pagaras- fue lo único que dijo Kurogane antes de ver como el rubio se perdía en el horizonte conjuntamente con Mocona, debía de admitirlo tanto tiempo junto a esos dos , que el estar solo por unas horas ahora si le parecía algo extraño.

Se sentó en pose de loto debajo de una palmera quizás el mago tomaría su buen tiempo para regresar.

* * *

La gente gritaba en el pueblo todo corrían por sus vidas, la banda del temible ojos de serpiente había comenzado a atacar al pueblo, ellos saqueaban todo lo que encontraba y se llevaban consigo todo a todas las mujeres u chicos jóvenes que deseaban. Eran el terror del pueblo y como iban las cosas parecía que nadie podía pararlos.

-parece que sin son de temer- decía Fey mientas cubría sus ojos del sol para ver mejor.

-deberíamos ayudar- dijo Mocona retirándose del hombro de Fey, puesto que ya sabía lo que seguía.

La batalla dio inicio, Fey estaba solo pero sabia como defenderse bien en este tipo de situaciones.

Media hora de combate, ya un parecían seguir apareciendo mas.

-stk, aun hay mas- dijo para si Fey al ver que ya no lograría seguir reteniéndolos, mira hacia atrás y logro ver que todos los habitantes del pueblo habían logrado refugiarse dentro de una iglesia, cosa que no le alegraba mucho, ya que había oído en medio de la lucha que las ordenes que tenían eran eliminar a todos los civiles del pueblo para apropiarse de sus tierras.

-así que hay uno que se atrevió a enfrentarnos- dijo Albert sonriente, que era la viva imagen de Kurogane.

-definitivamente sois iguales.- dijo Fey con su clásica sonrisa.

-estúpido, estas a punto de morir y hablas incoherencias- dijo Albert sonriente apuntando a Fey con un arma listo para dispara a muerte, mientras que Fey en respuesta le devolvía la sonrisa.

-llévenselo, es un buen luchador, una vez que comprenda su situación nos será de gran utilidad, y si no lo venderemos en el mercado de esclavos.

-señor, y los aldeanos.

Olvídate de esos granjeros cobardes, bastara con esto para que se larguen de nuestras tierras.

Mientras era transportado Fey miraba hacia tras tranquilizado de ver como los habitantes de aquel pueblo salían de esa iglesia sanos y salvos, también pudo divisar a Mocona a la cual le miro fijamente, mientras este desaparecía del pueblo.

* * *

Fey fue llevado a un viejo castillo donde fue depositado en las mazmorras, todos los guardias se dispersaron a sus ocupaciones ya cerca la media noche uno, exactamente el líder Albert hizo su aparición.

-realmente peleas muy bien, es raro encontrar a alguien que resista un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con migo.

-lo mismo digo.

-dejemos el rodeo y vamos al grado.

-así qué también eres granjero, ¿Valentín?

-Albert, mi nombre es Albert.

-hi! hi!, Albert-chin.

-pasare por alto tus payasadas por esta vez-dijo empuñando sus manos- ¿quieres unirte a mi banda?, planeamos apoderarnos del pueblo del norte y también asesinar a Yuram.

-pero solo se tocar la flauta- dijo mirando al techo, y al ver que la paciencia de su opresor ya se desbordaba decidió para un poco con las bromas, después de todo ser su otro yo, no significaba que debía de tener la misma paciencia que Kurogane le tenía- debe de ser muy importante para querer matarlo.

-es el culpable de toda la desgracia que azota a este mundo.

-mmm, pese que ese, eras tú.

-yo solo tomo lo que él me robo.

-¿venganza?- dijo como si se tratara de una adivinanza.

-te unes a nosotros o te perforo la cabeza en estos momentos- dijo perdiendo completamente la paciencia, y apuntando a Fey con un arma.

-si lo pones de esa forma, con gusto me uniré a tu banda- dijo el mago sonriente con una gotita sobre la cabeza- sin duda no tiene s mucha paciencia.

Una bala perforo la pared a pocos centímetros del rostro del mago, respondiendo de esa manera a su conducta.


End file.
